


'Tis the Season to... Remeet the Family

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Time, Community: hp_nextgen100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I did a silly with this and originally wrote Dom in this story imagingin her sister the whole time, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, comforting spouse, it was very strange, prompt: 'tis the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Teddy's just a bit nervous to spend time with his "new" family this year. He worries they just won't like him like they used to before the eloping. Luckily Victoire's pretty familair with her family





	

**Author's Note:**

> I return, no less for wear and practically recovered from my bout with finals week. Honestly though, writing these drabbles is starting to present a real problem for me. I always want to keep going with them!

“Honestly Teddy,” Victoire sighed, smoothing the creases in his winter jacket, “This isn’t any different than last year.”  
  
“No,” Teddy frowned, “Last year we made the decision to get married; drunkenly I might add. Or did you forget?”  
  
“How could I?” Victoire waved her fingers, showing off the sizable stone he’d given her, “Now c’mon, my father and Louis have been looking forward to this.”  
  
Her husband looked down at her, doubt prominent in his gaze.  
  
“They still like you Teddy, trust me,” Victoire insisted.  
  
“You love, I trust,” Teddy simpered, “The rest I leave up to a Christmas miracle.”


End file.
